Rock Band
by BenignUser
Summary: Mimi is feeling down, so she pays a visit to Daisuke to brighten up her day. Together with V-mon they fool around with pseudo instruments.


Date Started: November 18, 2009  
Date Finished: November 28, 2009

* * *

Summary: _Mimi is feeling down, so she pays a visit to Daisuke to brighten up her day. Together with V-mon they fool around with pseudo instruments.

* * *

_

Rock Band

"_Gee Gee Gee Gee_," Mimi sang loudly into the microphone.

"You go, Mimi!" Daisuke cheered her on from his nearby seat where he acted as drummer. His sticks beat down rhythmically against the drums and cymbals keeping tune with the song. At a low point he turned towards Mimi and whistled impressively, "Damn, you've even got the moves down."

She made a pose, one hand resting on her hip and the other holding the microphone out to the side, before resuming her dance. Her knees drew inwards and outwards as she moved side to side, performing the moves to the chorus. She tried to keep a straight face, but burst into laughter as soon as the rest of the song resumed.

Daisuke shook his head, sharing in her joy. Her abrupt loss of concentration required V-mon, on guitar, to save her yet again. She quickly regained her bearings and the song soon came to an end.

Mimi stepped backwards and sat down on the sofa beside Daisuke. She spoke to him, "That was hilarious. How'd you get this song anyways? After all, it's not exactly rock."

"Well, it's the Nemesis version," Daisuke said in his way of a reply.

Mimi stifled a giggle, "I thought it felt off in a few places."

"Do you want to give the drums a try?" Daisuke offered. "They're really fun."

"Oh, that's quite alright," Mimi said. "I'm quite happy with the mic."

"You've been singing since we started playing," Daisuke countered. "You should try out one of the instruments."

"Yeah, give it a try, Mimi!" V-mon said.

She simply waved off the suggestion, "It's fine, really."

"Switch with me," Daisuke insisted. He smiled towards her, "I'll even take over the microphone. You'd like to hear me make a fool of myself singing, wouldn't you?"

Mimi laughed, "I don't think so."

"It'll be fun, trust me," Daisuke continued, and Mimi had to roll her eyes at his stubbornness. It didn't help matters that V-mon was on his partner's side.

"I'm sure I won't be very good at it," Mimi said, "So you can just keep playing instead."

"What makes you so sure?" V-mon wondered. He moved near his partner and tapped against the plastic drum set, "It's just a toy; it's easy."

When Mimi didn't reply, it was Daisuke that came to a decision for her. He called to his partner, "V-mon, take the drums. Mimi is going to play the guitar."

"What?" She immediately interrupted, "No, I'm not."

The two apparently didn't bother listening to her as they exchanged instruments. V-mon occupied the drummer's seat, and Daisuke took the guitar from his partner. He proceeded to sit down beside Mimi on the couch and leaned a bit towards her with the guitar now resting between them. He instructed V-mon to cut the singer from the band and just move forth with a guitarist and a drummer.

The next song began to play, and Daisuke began playing the guitar; he still held it between himself and Mimi. He spoke as the notes strode down the television screen in front of them, "See, the notes are all color-coded and they always appear in the exact same order."

He pointed to the colored buttons on the guitar, and then to the ones falling on the screen. "The first one is always going to be the green button, the one next to it red, and the one next to that will be yellow."

"I'm not playing this," Mimi insisted.

Daisuke ignored her protests and continued, "So when you see the colored note on the screen, you hold down the same color button on the guitar, and then just as it hits the bottom, you strum." He proceeded to strum the next few notes as a demonstration before tossing the guitar into Mimi's hands. "Now you try."

She grumbled a few seconds as she clumsily tried to change notes on the guitar to match the order that they were appearing on the screen. Daisuke noticed the problem immediately and offered her the solution, "You don't have to wait until the note is on the bottom of the screen to hit it on the guitar – you can hold it down ahead of time. It's just the strum that needs to be timed."

With the new bout of knowledge, Mimi managed to hit some of the next few notes, but was still having difficulty. When she missed the next several notes in a row, she sighed and moved the guitar back to Daisuke, "I give up. I can't do this."

Daisuke merely frowned. He offered an alternative, "Here, you hold down the notes as they come down, and I'll do the strum; deal?"

Reluctantly she agreed. The toy guitar shared between them as the duo played the song. With each new note that came down, Mimi would hold down the properly color-coated key and wait for Daisuke to strum. After he had done so, she would hold down the next note that would appear.

"Hey, we're doing pretty well," Mimi announced. She was in smiles from having mastered the first three of the guitar's color-coated keys.

"Yeah," Daisuke grinned. "So, think you can manage the next song by yourself?"

She made a pitying face, "But I like playing it like this with you."

The song slowly came to an end, and Daisuke let go of his half of the guitar. The side of his lip curled upwards into a half-smile as he turned to look at her. He spoke almost fatherly, "Mimi, are you afraid of trying new things?"

Her brows shot up in alarm. V-mon was now looking at her curiously, too. She was dumbfounded by his words, "What? Where did that question come from?"

"You just seem so against playing this," Daisuke shrugged. He then thought of something, "Wait, this is boring to you, isn't it?"

"Not at all," Mimi insisted. She smiled, "You're very fun to be with."

"Never knew anyone to claim otherwise," Daisuke beamed. V-mon chuckled at his reaction.

"Daisuke," Mimi began. She moved the guitar off to the side. "Before I came, you mentioned you started a business. Are your co-workers alright with you being away just because I'm visiting?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," Daisuke answered as though he hadn't thought of the issue much at all.

"Are you sure?" Mimi raised a brow. "You said something about how you'd just use up your sick days; it's not going to become bothersome once you go back to work, is it?"

"Oh, right, the sick days," Daisuke didn't bother trying to hide the fact that he had just now remembered them. He lifted his elbow to chin level and bent his head down into it as he let out a few fake coughs, "Cough, cough, sorry V-mon, I'm sick. I don't think I can work for the next few days."

Mimi's eyebrows bristled as V-mon chuckled from behind her. "Wait, you mean V-mon is your co-worker?"

Daisuke laughed, "Yeah, we run a noodle joint just down the street. Well, it's more like just a few carts strung together, but we have a permit to make our sales there."

Mimi smacked him lightly against the shoulder, "You should've just told me that then! All this time I thought I might've been troubling you with my visit."

"It's nothing to worry about," Daisuke maintained. "My customers understand that sometimes Chosen duties come first."

Mimi leaned against him, letting her soft smile gaze towards the ceiling. The amusement was evident in her voice as she spoke, "This doesn't exactly classify as 'Chosen duties,' does it?"

"Sure it does," Daisuke said. "You're a fellow Chosen and it's my duty to make sure your stay with me is as pleasant as possible."

"That's how he explained it to me, too." V-mon chipped in.

"Is that so?" Mimi's laughter echoed in the small apartment.

"Of course," Daisuke agreed. "And as long as my place remains nice and clean by the time you leave, you can visit again whenever you want."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Oh, please, Daisuke. The only thing nice and clean that's been in your apartment these past few days has been me."

"Ouch," Daisuke feigned heartache.

"She got you there," V-mon giggled.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Mimi asked.

"How's about we go to the Digital World?" Daisuke suggested. "We could see how Palmon is doing; even bring her along back here afterwards."

"I'd like that," Mimi arched her head back and smiled up at him. "Palmon and I really don't see each other as often as we should."

He raised his D3 and twirled it within his fingers in reply, grinning all the while. "That's one problem easily solved."

"But you know," Mimi began. She visibly relaxed against the side of his frame, "In a way, you might be right; I am scared of trying new things."

He waved off the confession in a jolly manner, "That's just silly."

She sighed loudly, her eyes tracing over the ceiling. "Daisuke, I want to get married."

There was a loud thump as V-mon fell from his chair and crashed flat on the floor at the confession. Daisuke briefly analyzed his situation. He sat on the sofa in his living room, with Mimi leaning against his shoulder. Her back faced him, and she was glancing upwards in a dreamy state. He knew his face must have drained of its color. He immediately stuttered with his reply, "Mimi-san! This is so sudden… shouldn't… shouldn't we at least begin dating first?"

"What?" Mimi blinked herself awake as she pulled herself upwards into a proper sitting position. She shook her head while trying to keep the laugh from escaping her as she quickly put two and two together. "I didn't mean the two of us. I just meant in general."

"Oh," Daisuke's stiff shoulders eased downwards. He breathed out carefully, "I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"I kind of am; Taichi proposed to me."

Daisuke's brows creased inwardly at her as V-mon lifted himself off the ground. The little blue Digimon shared in his partner's confusion as he voiced his query, "When does the part where there's a problem come in?"

"Whenever I'm here in Japan I'm always reminded of my childhood," Mimi said, "Of my loving parents and my caring partner."

"And the Digital World," Daisuke added. He nodded in understanding.

"The Digital World was a fluke," Mimi spoke. "I didn't deserve to be Chosen, but it's there that I learned to care for others – to care for someone other than myself." She turned to look at Daisuke and V-mon, "And I want to feel that again." She paused, speaking wistfully, "I want a family of my own, a child in my arms, a loving husband to share a home with."

"You seem determined," Daisuke observed. "What's stopping you?"

She tried to laugh, but there was a tremble in her voice, "We've only been together a year. Nothing is stopping me; it's just all a frightening new experience… and I'm scared, I guess. I got scared of trying something new and ran."

Daisuke sighed, "Mimi, you're obviously not ready for this. I'm sure Taichi-san will understand…"

She insisted, "I _am_ ready."

"One step at a time," Daisuke continued. "The Digital World was not a fluke. You're one of the first Chosen, as strong as any of the others – including Taichi-san."

There was a silence as she tried to take in Daisuke's words. She finally spoke, "Tomorrow, we'll go to the Digital World. I'll speak with Palmon."

The silence descended once again; Daisuke simply offered a nod of his agreement. Mimi swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "And then… and then I'll make my decision."

"How long has Taichi-san been waiting?" Daisuke wondered.

Mimi replied, "Since I first arrived."

"Fantastic," Daisuke sighed. He looked over towards his partner. V-mon stood silently beside him. "What should we do now?"

Mimi's eyes trailed towards the toy instruments in the room. She wanted to share in Taichi's courage, but like Daisuke had said, she'd have to take it one step at a time. Mimi huffed into her chest with a newfound determination, "Say, V-mon, what's say you help me out with those drums? There are a few songs I still want us to play."

* * *

End Notes:  
- The game being played is Rock Band.  
- Mimi sings Gee by Girl's Generation (SNSD). The band Nemesis did a cover of the song.


End file.
